


Dupe

by VesperRegina



Category: Trick
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her propensity to vanish is, Ueda thinks, her ultimate trick. 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dupe

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...I wrote this after watching all the way through to the first movie, but it's probably set right after the second season.

Tricks. It's all about tricks with Naoko. She loves them. No, correction, not the tricks--their _reveals_. She gloats in her cleverness. It verges on the unhealthy.

He doesn't understand that at all.

He wakes from dreams that she's pulling the wool over his eyes, dazzling him with sleight of hand, all part of an elaborate illusion, as she disappears down a narrow path, over a cliff, gone.

Her propensity to vanish is, Ueda thinks, her ultimate trick. It doesn't matter.

He's no fool. He's just as clever as she is. She may leave, but he has his own tricks.

End.


End file.
